Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project
The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project was an attempt by the United States Armed Forces to rekindle Project Rebirth and recreate the Super Soldier Serum in order to form super soldiers as a response to the . History During World War II, the Strategic Scientific Reserve created Project Rebirth, a weapons program intended to bestow Allied soldiers with superhuman abilities due to a Super Soldier Serum created by Dr. Abraham Erskine. The project resulted in the creation of Captain America, although the program was immediately terminated following Erskine's assassination and the destruction of all the remaining vials containing the serum.Captain America: The First Avenger Two days after the , General Thaddeus Ross was commissioned to rekindle Project Rebirth in order to create super soldiers for the United States Armed Forces.The Incredible Hulk In the beginning of the project, the military had been using captured terrorists of Al-Haquid to test out various possible serums. However, pictures of the project came out and the United States Congress killed it.The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization As the recreation of Erskine's serum was necessary, Doctor Bruce Banner, a renowned scientist specializing in the fields of , and gamma radiation was recruited into the project, along with girlfriend and fellow scientist Betty Ross. However, General Ross chose not to divulge the serum's true properties to Banner, instead informing him that the serum he was tasked to recreate had been designed to prevent radiation poisoning. 's first transformation]] Banner chose to substitute the original serum's vita radiation with gamma radiation, believing it held the secret of unlocking the original serum's formula.The Avengers After losing funding for the project after many years, Banner chose to test his recreated serum on himself, along with a primer designed by Dr. Ross that would allow his blood cells to absorb the radiation. In addition, Banner chose to increase the dosage of gamma radiation in order to impress the general. Unaware that it was a recreated Super Soldier Serum, Banner injected himself with it and was doused with an overabundance of gamma radiation that was intended to be fatal. However, Dr. Ross' primer caused his blood cells to absorb the excess amounts of gamma radiation, causing Banner to transform into a large, green-skinned being that soon became known as the "Hulk". Hulk attacked everyone in the room on impulse, destroying the lab, killing two scientists and injuring the Rosses. After Banner transformed back into his normal self, he tried to visit Dr. Ross, but her father refused, adding that if Banner did not allow his monstrous alter-ego to become weaponized, he would be pursued by the military, forcing Banner to flee the country and become a fugitive. The project was officially terminated following Banner's departure, which then spawned a global manhunt for the scientist. Trivia *In the non-canon video game The Incredible Hulk, Dr. Simon Utrecht attempts to recreate this experiment with help from Michael Steel and the siblings Ann and James Darnell. Using atmospheric radiation instead of gamma radiation, they are transformed into the super-powered U-Foes.The Incredible Hulk (video game) References Category:Projects Category:Enhancement Programs